


Take me Higher

by HazyCosmicJive



Series: just a couple of guys being dudes, dudes being guys [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Isak, Explicit Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Slight Scent Kink, Smut, Sweat, Top Even, bc im that person, just plain ol' smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazyCosmicJive/pseuds/HazyCosmicJive
Summary: "Hey lets sneak off and fuck in the locker room""Wtf Even, no"Isak and Even fuck in the locker room.





	Take me Higher

**To Babe <3:**

You look hot

**From Babe <3:**

Stop looking at me perv

**To Babe <3:**

Babe, we’ve literally been dating for 6 months

Hey let’s sneak off and fuck in the locker

room :D

**From Babe <3:**

Wtf Even

No

**To Babe <3:**

Come on it would be hot

**From Babe <3:**

Bye Even

**To Babe <3:**

D:

Even watched from across the gym as his boyfriend did another sit up, touching his right elbow to his left knee. One of Even’s favorite things to do was watch his boyfriend. It didn’t even matter what he was doing, he just loved looking at him. Of course, watching him workout had some definite extra perks. One being, at some point he will get too hot and just give up on wearing a shirt, giving Even the full glory of watching his abs contract and glisten. Arguably, his job has faltered a bit with the frequent distractions. Isak doesn’t come every day but he certainly frequents quite a bit. Amidst his internal dialogue Even failed to see that Isak had stopped and was now looking directly at him with an eyebrow quirked. Isak rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘stop’ to him. Even full out grinned then winked and mouthed back ‘no.’

“Even, you with me dude?” suddenly there was a hand waved repeatedly in front of his face. Even felt a small blush rise up.

“Uh, yeah sorry,” he apologized to David.

“Don’t you guys live together? You seriously can’t keep it in your pants for a few hours?” David complained, but it was clear that he was joking.

“Have you seen him? How can I?” Even laughed, “um, hey...do you know who is closing tonight?”

David raised his eyebrows suspiciously, “You want to fuck in the locker room don’t you?”

Even’s face bloomed bright red.

“I, no,” Even tried to deny. David sighed.

“Fine Even, you can close tonight, just you know, do it the shower and clean up afterward okay?” David waved his hand dismissively. Even stood in shock.

“Wait, seriously?” Even asked surprised.

“Well, I doubt nobody has fucked in there before so yeah,” David rolled his eyes, “I’m kind of surprised you never have before since you guys basically telepathically fuck each other whenever you’re in the same building.”

Even shot a quick text to Isak.

**To Babe <3:**

Hey bby i’m closing tonight

**From Babe <3:**

Okay, i’ll probably stick around the since its

not too far from now anyway

Even grinned at Isak’s lack of awareness.

Around 20:00 the gym was empty which left just Isak and Even.

“You ready to go, babe?” Isak asked as he walked up to him.

“Yeah, just gotta head to the locker room and grab our stuff.” Even nodded.

As Isak was getting his stuff out from his locker Even took the opportunity to wrap his arms around him from behind. Softly he began to leave kisses across his neck.

“Baaaaby,” Isak whined but still let his head fall back to give Even more access.

“Hmm?” Even nuzzled into the crook of the shorter boys neck.

“We can do all this when we get back home,” Isak mumbled back to him. Even ground his hard dick into the crevice between Isak’s cheeks.

“I don’t wanna wait,” He said as he continued his assault on Isak’s neck, “Come on baby no one’s here.”

Slowly he ran his hands up Isak’s torso and stopped at his nipples.

“Fuck,” Isak breathed as Even began to rub the hard nubs.

“But don’t you want to have a nice comfortable bed to do this on?” Isak continued to protest weakly.

“Mmm, no I want to take you into the shower and fuck you hard and raw,” Even stated bluntly. They’ve both been tested but haven’t yet had sex without a condom. Isak groaned loudly, reverberating off of the walls. Even watched as a blush formed on the boy’s face realizing the acoustics of the locker room amplified every noise he made.

“Hear yourself, baby?” Even whispered, “Hear how hot you sound? How am I supposed to wait with you sounding like that?”

Once again Even ground his dick into Isak’s backside.

“Jesus Christ,” Isak cursed under his breath grinding his ass back onto Even reflexively,”You’re all sweaty…”

Even barked out a laugh, “You love when I’m all sweaty.”

“Fuck, yeah, I do.” Isak groaned and finally, he turned around to face Even. He pushed the taller boy back into the closest locker and their mouths met in a frenzy. Even couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

“You’re so hot Isak,” He said briefly pushing the other man away.

“Shut up,” Isak whispered attempting to kiss Even again but he held him back.

“But seriously Isak, if you don’t want to do this we can go home,” Even said seriously, “I think it would be hot and all, but I don’t think pressuring you into something you don’t want to do is hot at all.”

Isak smiled at him fondly.

“Well when you said it earlier I thought you were just joking to rile me up, to be honest,” Isak answered, “But it’s actually kind of hot, and no one’s here so…”

“Good, good,” Even groaned pulling Isak back into him, “I never want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

“God Even, just let me suck your dick,” Isak groaned pulling away from Even once again. Even laughed again.

“I mean by all means,” Even grinned and gestured to his own groin.

“First,” Isak said lifting Even’s shirt up hastily, “I want this gone.”

Once his shirt was removed Isak began placing open mouthed kisses starting at Even’s neck. He licked a large stripe from his collarbone up to jaw line, stopping to breathe in the scent that was uniquely Even.

“God I love you so much,” Isak moaned and started heading south. He placed kisses along his collarbone and then his pectorals, stopping on each to tongue over Even’s nipples. Even groaned at the wet heat on his nipple and threaded his fingers through Isak’s hair. Isak continued his trek down leaving red marks where he stopped to lick and nibble on Even’s abs.

“I love your body,” Isak licked against his moist damp skin.

“Yeah? You should’ve seen me in highschool I was all skinny and awkward.” Even replied and then let out another moan as Isak nipped his skin lightly.

“I still would’ve loved it,” Isak kissed right beneath Even’s belly button. “I love everything about you.”

“Who’s the sap in the relationship now?” Even teased.

“Still you,” Isak smiled cheekily up at Even. And what a sight that was for Even. Isak looked exquisite. His face already flushed and face glistening slightly from the sweat on Even’s body and his own spit kneeling in front of Even’s prominent bulge. He watched as the grin slipped off of Isak’s face and was replaced with a growing hunger, then smiling wickedly again Isak placed his face against Even’s clothed dick. He watched as the tousled haired boy began to rub his face all over his throbbing cock looking like he was enjoying every moment. Isak buried his nose against Even’s dick and breathed in. Even knew there was no way Isak couldn’t feel the wet spot spreading from the tip of his dick through his shorts. Isak kept nuzzling his cock and it was starting to get frustrating, causing him to let out a low whine.

“Isak, baby, I can’t take this do something,” Even looked down to the kneeling man.

“Wow, begging sounds good on you,” Isak grinned. Even was about to say something when Isak placed an open mouth over the tip of his dick and Even let out another groan, a loud groan.

“Damn, you’re right, sex sounds amazing in here,” Isak said. Even pushed Isak’s mouth back toward his dick, already impatient from the earlier teasing. Isak began mouthing his dick once again and sucking on the tip. Finally, to Even’s great relief he pulled the short down and his dick was able to bounce free. Even already knew his dick was above average size wise, but seeing the size contrast of Isak’s pretty pink lips compared to his dick was tantalizing. Sometimes Isak was so eager he went straight ahead to sucking, but today it seemed he was in the mood to torture him. Starting from the base Isak licked all the way to the head. Even moaned again, hearing his own sound bouncing off the wall. Isak continued by placing more open mouthed kisses along his shaft before finally sink down onto his cock.

“Fuuuuck,” Even hissed and gripped Isak’s hair. Isak loved having his haired played with during sex and he could feel the vibrations of the curly haired boy’s moan. He let Isak get adjusted to his girth before he slowly started making shallow thrusts into the wet heat. He felt as Isak gripped his hips but made no attempt at stopping him, letting Even continue to fuck his mouth. At last, Isak held his hip and pulled off a string of saliva connecting the tip of Even’s dick and his mouth.

“I need you to fuck me,” He panted with a hoarse voice. Even dragged Isak off of his knees and crashed their lips together, licking as deeply into his mouth as possible. His hand traveled down to Isak’s ass and gave it a tight squeeze that pulled their groins together.

“Fuck yes,” Even said placing a wet kiss just under Isak’s ear and then pulling the other boy’s shirt off. The rest of the clothes went just as quickly and soon they were both naked and pressed hard against each other. Even hissed at the feeling of their slick bodies rubbing together and the hardness of their cocks moving against each other.

“Seriously Even, if you don’t fuck me now,” Isak whined. Even’s not sure how that sentence was going to end but the heady desperation in Isak’s voice made his dick pulse.

“Let me get the lube and we can go into the shower,” He whispered in Isak’s ear.

“Why can’t you just fuck me here over the bench?” Isak complained.

“Um...David doesn’t want me to fuck you in here,” Even admitted and Isak shoved him.

“What the fuck? David knows we’re having sex in here?” He demanded.

“Um, yes?” Even cringed. “In my defense, I didn’t tell him he just sort of figured it out.”

Isak rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Yeah that’s hardly surprising considering subtlety isn’t a strength of yours. Just get the lube idiot.”

He placed a quick peck on Isak’s lips, “I love you so much.”

Once in the shower room Even pushed Isak up against the wall and Isak yelped and pushed off.

“Nope nope nope, that’s fucking cold,” He shook his head. Even laughed and kissed him one more time.

“That’s okay baby, just turn around and place your hands against the wall and spread your legs,” He instructed. Isak’s eyes darkened before he turned around and did just as Even told him.

“Fuck baby, you look so good like this,” Even trailed a hand up Isak’s spine eliciting a shiver to ripple through the man’s body, “all spread out for me. I’m gonna fuck you so good.”

He brought his hand back down and swatted his ass. Isak gasped. He used both his hands to knead at the soft flesh before spreading the cheeks. He groaned when he got the sight of Isak’s tight, pink hole.

“So beautiful,” he whispered as he rubbed his hole lightly with his thumb. Isak’s head dropped and he let out a throaty gasp.

“Baaaaaby, why do you do this to me?” He whined.

“I’m just tryna savor the view,” he grinned even though he knew Isak couldn’t see it. He removed one hand, leaving the other to hold one cheek open. It was a bit tricky to get the lid open on the lube but eventually, it clicked open. He let a large glob of lube land directly on Isak’s hole. Isak jolted at the sudden coldness and quickly Even moved his hand to his waist.

“Shh, don’t move,” He ordered. Even removed his hand slowly and then poured more lube onto his hand. He ran his hand up and down Isak’s crack, reveling in the shivers Isak produced and his attempts to not move like Even had directed him. He let the tip of his index rub over the hole slipping just barely in and then withdrawing. Isak always took him so well, but he never could be too careful in prepping him. Plus, watching Isak come undone and a writhing mess was another one of Even’s favorite sights. Slowly he worked his index finger into the whimpering boy just up to the first knuckle. Isak let out an audible sigh of relief and Even began to gently fuck his finger into him up to the first knuckle.

“More,” Isak moaned. Even twisted his finger one last time and slowly insert his entire finger with Isak letting out one continuous moan the entire time. Even moved his finger around spreading the lube as much as possible.

“You want another finger baby?” He whispered dirtily. Isak didn’t even give a verbal response just nodded impatiently. Even pulled his finger out and Isak whined a bit at the emptiness so Even worked quickly. He poured some more lube onto his fingers and slowly inserted both his index and middle finger.

“Damn, that feels so good,” Isak grunted and tried to push back against Even’s fingers. Even slapped his boy’s ass leaving a slight red mark.

“Ah ah, don’t move,” he scolded the frustrated boy.

“Come on Even, please, I need you,” Isak whimpered.

“Just be patient baby,” Even rubbed his hand over the slightly warm skin where his hand had made contact, “Can you be good for me?”

“Yes, yes I can be good,” Isak said through gritted teeth and arms shaking slightly. Even’s own erection hadn’t faded but he wanted to last for as long as possible. Eventually, he felt he had prepared Isak enough, with the man hardly being able to stand. His arms and legs were trembling and his abs were tightened. Even reached around to stroke Isak’s chest.

“You ready?” He asked one more time.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Isak answered, his head was dipped down and there was perspiration dripping down the bridge of his nose.Slowly, agonizingly slow, Even pushed into Isak. Partially to give Isak time to adjust but also from the sensation of Isak’s tight heat wrapping around his bare cock was enough to get him close to the edge. Once he was fully in, he gritted his teeth and tried to even his breathing. Once he felt calmer he began to slowly fuck into Isak. The feeling was unreal. Even could feel every contraction around his dick without any barrier to dull the sensations. Isak moaned, giving up on holding back any longer.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the smaller boy cried, “That feels so amazing, god you’re so good to me. Please Even, please let me move?”

“Yes baby, go ahead,” He permitted and immediately Isak began to push back into Even’s hip.

“Go harder,” Isak moaned and Even quickly picked up the pace, “Fuck yeah, just like that.”

Even grabbed Isak’s head and pulled it back to expose his neck, also effectively hoisting his body upright to press against his chest. Both of them at this point were covered in sweat from post-workout and their current activity. Attaching his lips to Isak’s neck Even began to suck a dark mark on his neck. He could taste the slightly bitter saltiness of Isak’s skin. The shower room was even more reverberating than the locker area so all that could be heard was the sliding of skin and smacking of flesh. Then, Isak let out a sharp cry and Even knew he hit his prostate. Focusing on that area alone he hit the same sweet spot repeatedly earning desperate squeals from Isak. Isak began fucking himself harder back onto Even’s dick, trying to get him deeper and deeper.

“Baby, fuck fuck fuck fuck, I’m gonna come,” Isak cried.

“Yeah, you’re gonna come just from me fucking you?” Even breathed into his ear.

“Shit, I’m so close,” Isak whined once more.

“Go ahead baby, come from me,” Even whispered. Suddenly Isak tightened around Even and let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room and Even could see the white ropes of come hit the shower room wall. That was all it took to get Even to the edge.

“I’m gonna come inside you baby, fill you up,” He growled picking up his pace to reach his climax as soon as possible.

“God, I want to feel it so much, come on Even, come inside me,” Isak egged him on. Even felt his balls tense up and he grabbed Isak’s hip holding himself flushed tightly against the other man. Breathing heavily he emptied himself into Isak. When he was finished both men stood still, still pressed to each other.

“That was the strongest orgasm I’ve had in awhile,” Even finally broke the silence. He slowly pulled out of Isak and spread his cheeks again so he could see his own cum leak out of his boyfriend hole. In a way he felt proud watching his essence drip down Isak’s creamy thighs, knowing that he did that, marked him so intimately. He swatted Isak’s ass one more time, earning him a glare from the other boy.

“We should get cleaned up,” Even said.

“You should clean me up,” Isak replied.

“Of course I will baby,” Even smiled and kissed Isak on the cheek.

“And then you’re going to carry me home,” Isak continued.

“All the way!?” Even asked in mock incredulous.

“Hey! You did this to me!” Isak poked him sharply in the chest.

“You’re so spoiled,” Even grinned kissing the other boy once again and resting his forward against his. “Good thing I like you so much.”

“Just clean me up already,” Isak smiled goofily.

“At your demand,” Even replied and reached around to get the shower started.

**Author's Note:**

> we're all just gonna pretend that assholes are always magically clean


End file.
